Sleep Interrupted
by mythogeek
Summary: Tony drags the avengers (minus Thor) to meet an old friend during the Christmas holidays. He didn't expect Steve/Captain America to fall in love with her. Sorry not a good summery. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. ch1 Meeting Lizzy

**Author's Note: This idea came to me while I was on a walk and I couldn't shake it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers if I did Tony and Steve would already be married.**

* * *

**Meeting Lizzy**

"Stark, you better have a damn good reason for dragging us to the middle of nowhere." Clint threatened for the hundredth time.

"Trust me, it's well worth the time." Tony told him.

"How much longer till we get there anyway?" Black Widow asked"

"Not far we should be able to see the castle though the trees soon…Oh look! There it is" everyone looked out the window and gasped as they saw the enormous medieval castle coming though the trees. Tony had dragged the entire avenger team (minus Thor) to the middle of nowhere during the Christmas holidays to visit some friend and introduce said friend to the team.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to the huge set of double doors in the front of the castle and filed out of the limo. "This is the place" Tony said.

"Why exactly does your friend live out here in the middle of nowhere?" Bruce wondered.

"She's not very social she prefers to be alone" Tony responded.

"Still it seems a bit extreme." Steve countered.

"Well you can tell her what you think when you meet her." Tony finished getting defensive of his friend.

They entered the large double doors. Once inside they could hear music echoing from though a small door set to the left of a large stair case (Sorry bad description but it looks like the entrance to Princes Peaches castle link on my profile) "Come on" tony called leading to the door and opening it. They walked down a small stair case an opened set of smaller double doors. Once the doors opened the indistinct music was clear, (The song was In All My Dreams I Drown from The Devil Carnival link on my profile)

"Your friend has interesting taste in music." Clint noted.

"She is….an…unusual person." Tony replied.

"It's a she?!" Bruce asked his eyebrows shooting up in supprise.

"Yes, but it's not like that between us. She's my best friend and I hers." Tony told them.

They walked down the long hallway that had been behind the doors. They walked until they got to a sleek metal door. Tony opened it and they discovered first the source of the music and secondly Tony's mysterious friend. She looked to be about 21 she had long black hair that feel to the middle of her back, she wore a Christmassy red dress with white puffy trim that reached about the top of her knees (Link on my profile)

"She turned to face them at the sound of the door opening, " oh, hey Tony, and these must be the avengers?" She asked seing the unfamiliar faces.

"Of course," Tony said. "Avengers this is my best friend Lizzy. Lizzy these are the avengers, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Thor was busy." Tony said gesturing to each person in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meat you all." Lizzy said holding out her hand and shaking everyone's hand in turn."Let me show you your rooms so you can all settle in." she said and let the way back to the main hall and up the large set of stairs to a collection of rooms.

* * *

**Autho's Note: So yeah, my firs avengers fic so tell me what you think all kinds of reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Ch2 Zucchini Casserole

**Author's Note: Well chapter 2 and I wanted to send a special shout-out to superkiran, srosegarden and 666AnimeFan666 for being the first people to fallow and/or favorite thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned the avengers but sadly I do not.**

* * *

**Zucchini Casserole**

**(Lizzy's POV)**

By the time everyone was settled in it was time to get started on dinner. I lead the way to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen" I told them as they entered. "What do you want for dinner I can make anything?" I told them not a little smugly. (Link to what I imagine it looks like on my profile)

"What were you planning on making?" Steve asked. 'And speaking of Steve' I thought 'I've noticed the way he'd been looking at me looked like our little innocent captain had a crush, not that I minded from what I'd gathered about him he was a good man and there was also the fact that he was hot as hell.' I thought to myself.

"Well I was planning on making Zucchini Casserole but if any of you want something else we can have that instead." I said unsure.

"Good because I want-"Clint started only to be interrupted by my I mean the captain.

"We'll have the Zucchini Casserole there's no need to go out of your way for our sake, we're guests in your lovely home." Cap said, gods above he was so sweet.

"If you say so." I said, "I'll get started if you need something to do while the food is cooking Tony knows where the entertainment center is." I said politely dismissing them. Everyone except Cap followed Tony to entertainment center. "Cap, aren't you going with them?" I asked.

"Um..Well, if you don't mind I think I'd have a better time just helping you cook." He said putting his hand on the back of his neck and was he gods he was blushing.

"Of course" I said, "You can cook?" I asked.

"Yes, my mother taught me before she died." He told me shyly.

"Great" I said, "Can you chop the Zucchini it's in the fridge while I get the other ingredients ready?" I requested.

"Of course" He responded going to the fridge and taking out the Zucchini. I got out the ingredients I needed and started chopping and mixing ingredients. When I was ready for the Zucchini I turned around intending to call across the room to Cap. But he was standing directly behind me I actually rammed into him and would have fallen had he not shot out his hands and steadied me.

"Sorry about that I didn't see you there." I apologized. How had he snuck up on me? No one had ever surprised me my whole life and believe me Tony has tried many, many times.

"No need to apologize." He said. "It was entirely my fault." He told me. Did the man have any faults at all? I wondered.

"I was going to ask if you were done chopping the Zucchini are you?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said handing me a bowl full of chopped Zucchini.

"Thank you" I said adding it to the other ingredients and pouring the lot of it into a pan and putting the whole lot into the oven.

"Do you have visitors often?" Cap asked me as I set the timer.

"No, not really Tony is the only person that ever visits me." I told him.

"What about your family?" He asked me.

"They're dead, they were shot when I was a child." I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He responded, he looked really apologetic.

"No, it's fine I was so young I can hardly remember them." I told him honestly. "What about you Cap, where's your family?" I asked.

"They died when I was a kid." He responded. We continued to chat about unimportant things until the timer went off.

* * *

Always with good timing Tony and the others sauntered in the exact moment I pulled the Casserole."Smells delicious." Tony said walking over.

"Yup. Be a dear Tony and get the plates out of the cupboard for me." I requested.

"No." He responded smirking.

I'll get them, where are they?" Cap volunteered always the gentleman.

"Cupboard to the left of the fridge, thank you." I said shooting a glare in Tony's direction he just smiled innocently. I plated the food and let the way through a door in the corner of the room into the formal dining room. We chatted lightly as we ate and everyone complemented me and Cap on a delicious meal.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah chapter two is complete if you have any suggestions or requests feel free to let me know. Also I'm trying to write this story from different perspectives, so feel free to request any perspective you want. Any and all positive or negative reviews are appreciated.**


	3. ch3 What Movie

**Author's Note: A special shout out to mcangel1976 for being the very first person to review. Okay chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the avengers**

* * *

**What Movie**

**(Steve/Cap)**

We had finished dinner Lizzy and I had only just finished loading the dishwasher when Mr. Stark and the other members of our team strolled into the kitchen from the dining room. "So?" Mr. Stark started.

"What do you want to do now?" Lizzy asked the team. And thinking of Lizzy she was simply amazing. She was smarter than Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark combined, she was quick witted, playful, independent, and of course, beautiful. I would never get used to it every time I blinked or looked away her beauty stunned me all over again. I wish I knew what she thought of me. I can be a fool around women; I hope she doesn't think I'm a bumbling fool.

"Why don't we watch a movie in the movie room?" Mr. Stark suggested, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Okay." Lizzy responded. "Follow me." She said turning to the rest of us. She turned and lead us down a few halls and through a few doors until we finally came to a small set of double doors. She opened them up and lead us into a room with a few chairs and a sofa big enough for two all of which sat in front of an enormous screen that belonged in a movie theater. The carpet was a dark red and the walls were dark blue, there were also a few snack machines in the corner.

"Impressed?" Lizzy asked from right next to me. I jumped I hadn't known she was so close.

"It looks like a movie theater." I told her honestly.

"That was the idea." Lizzy told me swaying past me. Everyone took a seat on the chairs, except for Lizzy who sat on the sofa. I blinked and realized that the only seat left was right next to Lizzy on the sofa. The movie started and I sat down next to Lizzy. To be honest I didn't know what movie we were watching I was far to fixated on Lizzy to look at the screen.

About halfway through the movie Lizzy fell asleep, she slumped onto my chest and I gently wrapped my arm around her. I looked around and when I saw that everyone else was totally absorbed in the movie I gave her a small kiss on her hair. She smiled slightly in her sleep, wrapped her arms around me and sighed. If my cheeks weren't red before they certainly were now.

My thoughts drifted as she slept, it had been hard at first having to live on without Peggy but I think, I hope things will get better now with Lizzy. No Steve she you don't even know t=what she thinks of you. All my thoughts were interrupted by the movie ending and the lights coming on. I woke Lizzy and she lead us all back to our rooms and then retired to her own room for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well what do you think that was my brave attempt at writing from Steve/Cap's POV. I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in part by Tony's POV I'm not sure though so Tell me what you think. Any and all reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. Ch4 Nightmares, Waffles, and Confessions

**Author's Note: Yay, another chapter done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers.**

* * *

**Nightmares, Waffles, and Confessions  
**

**(Lizzy POV)**

_I was walking through my house though I could see the difference between the castle I lived in now that my family had died and this one. I knew this was a nightmare I had, had the same nightmare every night since my family had died. It was dark outside and I was walking to my old bedroom, which I shared with my twin sister Sarah, I was going to turn in for the night. When I reached my room I pulled the door open and there my sister lay as usual on her bed with a bullet hole through her heart and brain. I screamed, as I had every night before, I ran and held my sister's limp form in my hands and sobbed. Six more gun shots rang out in the silence. I jumped up and ran to my father's study, inside lay the familiar body's of my mother, father, and older brother with bullet holes in their heart and chest. I screamed and cried and…_

* * *

I awoke with a start. My eyes flew open to be greeted by a distraught Steve. "I'm awake it's okay." I told him. I sat up and looked around to see that all the other avengers (Minus Thor of course) were there as well looking startled except Tony who only looked sorry for me.

"Are you sure you're alright, you were screaming." Cap told me, he looked really worried.

"Yeah I'm fine it happens all the time really ask Tony." I told him.

He turned to Tony, Tony nodded to him and said "Every night I've ever been here which is a lot." Tony told him. I looked and the ground as Tony said this ashamed that I woke up screaming every night, an unexpected pair of strong arms wrapped around me. It felt right and safe, but all too soon they pulled away and I looked up into the loving face of my Cap.

Tony cleared his throat and Cap backed away a little more. I looked over at Tony he looked angry what? Why would he look angry? Oh, never mind it's not important for now. "Liz what time is it?" Tony asked me.

I checked my alarm clock, "It's 5:30 am" I told him.

Clint groaned "I'm going back to bed." He informed us as he stormed out of the room.

"We'll who ever isn't going to bed can hang out in the game room while Cap and I cook breakfast." I told the rest of the avengers. Cap and I made our way to the kitchen and began to prepare the breakfast we had agreed upon, Waffles.

* * *

**(Still cooking breakfast)**

"Cap?" I asked tentatively getting his attention.

"Yes Lizzy?" He responded instantly.

"I Love you." I said quickly. Cap turned and faced me he looked surprised and happy I looked down at the waffle batter I was preparing.

After a few minutes Cap had to come over near me to get a whisk and as he passed me he softly told me, "I love you too." I whirled around and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him too me as I kissed him. When we pulled apart I heard a sort gasp I turned to see a furious Tony.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Yes I know I'm evil but I'm okay with that! All reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated! I hope to see you all soon.**


	5. Ch5 The Truth

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter five tell me what you think and as always enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the avenger I only play with them for a while.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**(Lizzy POV)  
**"Tony let me explain." I told him holding up my hands as if not to startle him. But before I could say more he turned on his heal and ran. "I need to-" I started to explain to Steve.  
"Go ahead I'll finish up the waffles." Steve said interrupting me.  
"Thanks" I said quickly running out the door after Tony.  
"Tony! Tony stop!" I yelled at to him down the hall. He kept running until he reached the side of the enormous rose bush maze behind the castle. He stopped and sat down on a stone bench near the entrance of the maze. "What the….What the…..What the hell was that" I finally got out between pants.  
"How could you!?" he demanded.  
"How could I what!?" I asked having no idea what he was complaining about.  
"How could you kiss Steve!?" he demanded.  
"What? Why do you care?" I asked plopping down next to him on the bench.  
"I….I think I love him" he told me.  
"Tony, if I had known but it's too late now, I…I can't go back not now. I'm so sorry." I told him surprised.  
"I…I understand I just…I think I need some time." He told me looking uncertain.  
"Thank you Tony, I hope you can come to forgive me."

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to find Steve taking the last waffle out of the waffle iron and added it to a plate piled high with waffles. He turned, my face must have been something to see because he quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me, "Hey, are you alright?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah, it's just Tony told me what he was upset about." I told him my head sitting on his chest.  
"really what was it?" he asked, he was trying not to be pushy but I could tell that the curiosity was eating at him.  
"He...he said he...he said he loves you." I finally got out.  
"WHAT! I had thought he loved you!" Steve exclaimed.  
"What? You thought he liked me!" I responded having to resist the urge to laugh.  
"Well yeah, why else would he bring us here?" Steve asked me.  
"Oh no, Tony brought you all here in the hopes that we would all become friends, he worries about me you know out here alone in the middle of nowhere." I told Steve.  
"oh, can I ask you something?" he asked me.  
"Of course" I answered at once.  
"What are we?" he asked.  
"Courting I suppose though most would call it dating." I responded casually.  
"You do have a strange way with words, don't you?" Steve said laughing slightly. "Though I agree dating." he said picking up the plate of waffles, I grabbed a jug of orange juice and we walked into the dining room for breakfast where every one but Tony had already gathered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I had initially planned to have this out yesterday on my birthday as a gift and publish another on Christmas day or eve but this is the way it turned out so merry Christmas and I'll do what I can to get the next chapter done as soon as possible but I'm out of town so no promises.**


	6. Ch6 Just a Bit of Backstory

**Author's Note: Now before I do anyting else an enormous thank you to mcangle1973 for giving me some much needed advice about the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers I'm only borrowing them.**

* * *

**Just a Little Bit of Backstory**

**(Lizzy's POV)**

"Lizzy?" Natasha addressed me.

"Yes, Nat?" I asked.

"We were talking and we have some questions about you." Bruce informed me.

I sighed, "i suppose it is to be expected fire away." I responded my smile faltering.

"Why do you live in the middle of nowhere?" Clint asked.

"Well my family is a very old family that believed in having only what you can make for yourself, so we isolate ourselves." I replied starting my long explanation.

"But you have a pool and a gaming room and really nice stuff." Bruce countered clearly confused.

"Well when my family passed away I decided I would prefer to live a more comfortable lifestyle, plus Tony Stark is one of my best friends he would have a fit." I said smirking.

"ohhh" they all said in unison. "But why do you still live out here, wouldn't it just be easier to move into the city?" Natasha asked.

"I suppose so but I can't just leave the family home, it's complicated I have very strong roots here I've never gone farther than a little ways into the forest." I replied getting a little uncomfortable.

"Ok, one last question, are you and the captain involved?" Clint asked.

Dearest cap blushed a red the same color as his shield, "Yes we are." I stated simply.

"Told you.", Bruce said to Clint, leaning across the table, "that'll be 10 bucks", he finished, smirking.

"You knew, no not only did you know but you bet on it!" Cap said blushing even more, I laughed fondly. The rest of the meal was full of idle chatter.

* * *

**(later in lizzy's bedroom[I know what you're thinking but that's not what I meant])**

**(Lizzy's POV)**

"Hey, can I come in" I turned but I didn't need to I knew the voice it was Tony of course.

" Sure." I said I was sitting in an office swivel chair facing him now but moving from side to side nervously.

"Have you told him yet?" he asked me.

"Told him what?" I asked avoiding the inevitable.

"Lilly you know what I mean." he replied I could feel his annoyance with me rising.

I sighed, "Tony-"

"-Have you told Steve that you won't leave the castle to go live with him in New York, did you tell him that's why our relationship didn't work!" Tony finally yelled slamming his hands only my coffee table.

"I'm so sorry Tony" I said and there it was the old pain again, I couldn't leave the castle it was all that was left of my family.

"It's okay It isn't your fault but you have to tell him eventually about not leaving and about us" he said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze just like the old days.

"I will, I have to" I told Tony. "In the meantime try to get Clint and Bruce's gambling under control, on the other hand you would only encourage such things"

"See you."

* * *

**Author's Note: really short I know but It seemed like the perfect stopping point I was not sure about any of that stuff to be honest so please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
